1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camera apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for supporting a camera to prevent the camera from tipping onto or resting on its lens attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A primary concern in the field of photography is that of providing a stable platform for various photographic purposes, such as for projectors and for cameras under certain circumstances. The stable platforms generally are secured to the photographic equipment, whether it be a projector or a camera, and are generally adjustable. The orientation of the photographic equipment may require adjustment and there accordingly must be some type of adjustment mechanism associated with the platform.
A favorite type of platform or other stabilizing apparatus is a relatively simple tripod or three point platform. Since three points define a plane, a three point suspension is satisfactory for most purposes. Moreover, if two of the suspension points are aligned similar to the base of a triangle, and a third suspension point is forward of the other two suspension points, such as with respect to the apex of a triangle, the third point may be made adjustable in order to provide the necessary vertical adjustment in the orientation of the apparatus. These types of suspension and platform arrangements are well known in the art.
Another type of platform or stabilizing apparatus is also desired for contemporary cameras when the cameras are used with various types of accessory lens apparatus. Such accessory lens apparatus may be, and usually is, heavier than the camera and is generally cantilevered outwardly from the camera housing. Some lens barrel attachments are dimensioned so as to have a portion extend below the plane of the bottom of the camera housing. Accordingly, when a camera is placed on a generally flat surface, the camera must of necessity rest on the lens barrel or apparatus. This creates several potential problems, such as scratching or denting the lens barrel and/or camera, placing a strain on the attachment points between the camera and the lens, and even possibly scratching the surface, i.e. wood, on which the camera is placed.
The apparatus of the present invention, as attached to the bottom of a camera housing, provides sufficient area to stabilize the camera and to elevate the lens barrel off the surface on which the apparatus is placed to overcome the problems inherent with the use of accesssory lens assemblies with camera apparatus.